One More Step
by korihana
Summary: sequel to ten years TYTR Ten years have passed and Kyushu has been normal but one kid is on a mission and he'll do anything to fulfill it. chp. 3 Oriya's has admitted his fate but how will the teenaged Muraki react when he blames the shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Kage: It's finally here! Omg, I'm so happy I got writing this. Welcome back for everyone who's still with me, hopefully I didn't loose anybody after the long wait. Well anyway, here's the sequel to T.Y.T.R.(sorry first chapters so short) Please read and review because I need to hear your opinion on this because I don't really favor sequels and if this doesn't seem to shape the way I'd like and the readers don't like it, I might discontinue it.

Laustic: I agree, jut had to add the cute little parts. Sorry the sequel took so long! . 

Anza-azure: Yes that little fic has ended and sadly I don't know how to answer your question. hits self The original copy had all the explanation and in good detail, all I could remember was Muraki went little, lost memories and had something to do with backfiring powers ect. Sorry about that. Hey, at least they finally made it together. Lol And here's the sequel after so long(trust me, the plot is different in this but just a first give away, the bad guy isn't really bad if you think about it)gets hit again TMI. Lol

Amethyst-eyed koneko: Yay thank you! Pitiful description but I'm glad or at least hope your mind wandered off so at least some sort of image appeared. They're like the bickering loving duo so it's ok for Hisoka to make mean comments.(like Tsuzuki cares if he knows it's not a serious meaning) lol Yay for fluff! Thanks for your support through out the last fics production!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori:

CosmicEssence: Thank you and I've actually seen something to what I tried to describe in a store but I don't know what it was or how to properly describe it.(as you read earlier lol) I wasn't planning on any first POV but it just kind of happened but I'm glad you liked the ending.

Warning: Just a little OOC for one character, but it'll only be a little.(you'll understand when you read lol)

Disclaimer: As it begins, I do not own any work of Yoko and of course Yami no Matsuei.

**One Last Step**

Chapter 1:

Over the years in the living world and even after death, people just don't move on or are forced to deal with circumstances out of their control. Either way it leaves no excuse for someone not to pursue what they want and move on or rather deal with it and enjoy what you have. Hisoka has this wave of thought quite often.

Despite what life's hand has dealt him and his friends, they all come rebounding back better than ever. Maybe another emotional wound to heal, but like they say 'time heals all wounds', and these Shinigami have all the time in the world. But for those of the living, time is limited and sometimes brings cruel reminders of this.

I've known of this fate and of what was to come. According to books, which is only what I trust if brought in from their respected sources, everyone dies. I laugh at that actually. Just last week while having dinner, I over heard the television report say of three sudden deaths in our area. Never did it bother me or bring panic to my mind like it did for most people.

You're going to die eventually, just be glad it's not you at that exact moment, shut up and move on. It's not a big deal, until I found out the only person I knew was dying.

Oriya, he's not my dad nor even related to me but I've known him ever since I was six, after I was abandoned almost ten years ago. He says in another life, we would have met and ended up dying in hell so it was best I lived this way; whenever I got mad or upset that I was abandoned. It wasn't often I thought on it, but I wondered a lot about what he meant. It was obvious that that statement had another meaning.

I let it go until two years ago. When I was 14, I went to Nagasaki on this stupid class trip. We had to be in pairs but at one point I of course ran off from my partner and decided to walk the streets alone. I thought about Oriya back at home and that maybe I should buy him something, so I began my search in the different shops. About two blocks away there was a bakery, not that me or Oriya favored sweets, but for some reason I always felt compelled to have some sort of sugary piece in the house.

As I walked by, another boy stormed out of the shop in front of me. He looked rather annoyed and looking into the shop window I saw another man whining and yelling after the blonde boy but not neglecting the sweets he was paying for. That's just ridiculous, if you're going to complain about something, make the effort to get what you want.

_What I want_……..

That boy. Turning my head sharply, I didn't see the blonde anymore. My mind spun a minute carefully straining its surroundings until a patch of blonde hair and blue jean jacket wisped past my view. Immediately I followed without reason. Although within minutes I had once again lost him. Cursing the boy under my breath I continued to walk until I heard voices.

"Will you just shut up, you got what you wanted. We're going home now."

"Aw c'mon! I wanna look around a little! The festivals are always so much fun!"

"Something's just not right alright? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Alright Hisoka, we can go then." Hisoka, why does that name bite at my mind? I swear I know him.

Peering into the little alleyway where I heard them talking, I watch closely as the two standing figures slowly begin to disappear. One word comes to my mind: shinigami. A guardian of death? Why would that file into this at all? They need to reappear, I need to get answers. And that boy….I want to see him again and for some reason I feel like it's his duty to reappear before me.

So I waited looking into that alleyway all day, but no one ever showed up. Never the less I WILL see them again. For the next two years I kept true to that and carefully mapped out areas at which I spotted them and also noted it was in places where Oriya had said 'another death, what a shame. Those troubling people will no doubt show'. In the end my calculations were never wrong, whether through the numbers and lines or the gut feeling that tugged me along towards the boy.

For two years I stalked the pair and watched their every move, out of site for now though. In those years, neither character aged, matured or anything but I did get to witness a few of their shinigami abilities. _Power, revenge._ I shook my head, realizing I'd lost the pair again. At 16 I decided to head back home and come back to this research later.

Apon returning home, I should have never came home. Oriya was already old to begin with but now he was sick and dying. This made me furious more than anything. Destroying the hotel at which he ran in the process of my anger. Oriya always told me before, he and me were not human and would never die of a such a small cause. He's sick, everyone gets sick, he's dying, he's not suppose to fucking die!

That night in my room I plotted. First plan: if he dies, I die. Not much of a problem solving but what do I care. Next: trying to save him. He's sick, humans don't have anything to help him. Something beyond human…..those shinigami! Their powers…I know they can save him. If they don't, I'll make them pay.

I suddenly felt a lust to harm everyone around me, including the hired nurse in the other room. No, that's for later. I need to go back. Finally decided, I go into Oriya's room and kneel next to him, smiling evilly but happily.

"Kazutaka, I don't like that look. Don't wear it or hells past will come."

"Let it, I'm going to get help from hell's workers after all." He shook his head wearily.

"No, don't go after them, you'll be killed by the hell within. You can't be around them."

"Then what! Watch you die instead and end up killing myself afterward? What a gain that'll be." He seemed shocked knowing I planned to kill myself. "They have unheard of abilities, they can help humans."

"We're not human or death would've come long ago."

"I don't care who or what I am. I'm getting what I want and it's that boy and his stupid partner."

I didn't even bother to hear his protests, but something told me he wasn't pleased. He just didn't understand, I knew what I was doing. No, I wasn't human. Just at thought I can hurt people, like that boy. If he doesn't help me, I'll make him pay.

Less than a day later I'm back in Nagasaki, near the corner of the park and the museum; where my gut feeling told me to go. And once again I was rewarded with both peoples appearance. This time though, I didn't just follow them. I caught up to the boy, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Bouya, listen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kage: Well I was sort of hoping for a little more reviews but beggars can't be choosers. I don't want to let any fans down so here's the next chapter. Thank you for your support and feed back is well welcomed! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I do not plan to stop posting on this fic so just hold tight and updates shall come!

Tifa Hikari: I'm glad you're still with me, sorry for the wait but yup it's finally here. I do hope you like the way things go in this.

Laustic: Thank you and I'll try to keep a regular posting schedule so you can continue reading.

Warning: None! The rating should cover everything and anything presented in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime.

**One Last Step**

Chapter 2:

Ten years have passed since the ministry was faced with such a crisis, that it became a game. Even to this day, pictures were stilled tacked to message boards, either as a warning reminder or just to mess with the two involved. Despite the humiliating pictures, one blonde could now just walk by them, smirk and go onto work. Those days were memorable, even if a few things did go wrong.

_God, I sound like Konoe or Asato talking like that. _The teen shook his head, smiling to himself by his thought and the name he used to address his partner. Only a few years ago did he start calling him that, even after that had already hooked up. But none the less it was an accomplishment the two shared.

Making his way to the office, Hisoka sat down viewing over some paper work from the last case. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal case. Except just like this one, they were being followed, Hisoka noted. He couldn't tell if his partner realized it or not but for the past two years, he always felt a painful presence lurking in the shadows only feet behind them.

The youth had tried to use his empathy to read who ever it was, but he couldn't for some reason. Instead it caused his body to arch in pain, just like before. He dismissed it though since his curse marks haven't flared into full force in over ten years, so it couldn't have been Muraki. The ever so often nightly pains, was his own mind torturing him now a days, but still…the pain felt the same.

Shuddering a moment, he hoped to all heavens that it was just a coincidence. Ten years of peace with his boyfriend was nice. Hisoka blushed just as the office door opened revealing the person who had just entered his thoughts.

"'Soka-chan! I brought back lunch for us!" The brunet ran up to his younger partner, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Hisoka still blushed at every move and advance Tsuzuki made on him, but not as often would he freak out or feel embarrassed. Although despite how many years they were together, they still had never had sex. It was something that still chilled the youth.

Don't get him wrong, they had tried. Several times, but anytime the boy began to cry, apologize, shake or just flat out say he couldn't; they'd settle for cuddling and touching. These two things never bothered the empath, no matter where Tsuzuki touched him anymore. Even if to give each blow jobs, Hisoka just hopes Tsuzuki doesn't expect too much from him, because he knew he couldn't give it.

Although, never once had Tsuzuki complained so it really didn't matter. After pulling out the sandwiches and salads for their lunch, Tsuzuki perched himself on Hisoka's desk.

"You have a chair you know."

"It's too far away from you though."

"Then just pull it closer, you're going to ruin my desk and if it breaks, Tatsumi will kill you." Making a small meeping noise, the man jumped off the evil money stealing desk but decided on a new spot than his chair. Hisoka's of course, even if he was in it, he sat right in the boys lap. "Tsuzuki! Get off me, you're too heavy!"

"Aw 'Soka-chan! Say it nicely." He was smacked. "That's so mean! I'll get off when I'm done eating, deal?"

"No. Get off now."

"Pleeeeeeease!" He begged, going puppy and cuddling himself on his lover. "Hmm…comfy, I think I like it here. Even if you hit me, I'll stay. Yup yup." Tsuzuki nodded as if conversing with himself.

The crushed teen just blushed lightly and sighed. Not exactly saying no to the older man's childish behavior, they both ate. Until the office door opened again, revealing Tatsumi who had never seen this position from the two before and just stared. Growing embarrassed, Hisoka quickly tried to shove the heaver man off of him, but failed miserably.

"Aw not yet! I'm almost done!"

"We're leaving." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki looked up to see Tatsumi before disappearing with Hisoka as he transported both to earth. "Why are we here? And our food, it's back at the office!"

"Be quiet, we'll just find somewhere else to eat. That way it's peaceful." He replied walking off. Tsuzuki smiled. He loved his lover so much, especially now that he'd actually started to open a little more and give reason to what he did. It felt nice, not lie a bickering pair anymore….just a pair? Tsuzuki shook his head. That didn't make since.

He just obediently followed Hisoka as they started to exit the park and head towards the city. Suddenly Hisoka felt strange again, that feeling again….

"Hisoka?"

"It's back, our stalker. And he's closer than usual." Without warning, a hand fell on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Bouya, listen to me." Both froze, and Hisoka turned around sharply to look into silver eyes. Immediately, he slapped the hand of him. The spot itching and burning where it was as he stared at the boy in front of him, just a little taller than him but the age looked the same.

Tsuzuki turned as well as his eyes widened. "Muraki." He whispered but both boys heard as emerald eyes looked at violet worriedly and asking as if to confirm it for him or it just to be a dream or nightmare.

"So you know me shinigami, good makes this a hell of a lot easier." The two didn't know how to speak, but one question came from Hisoka's lips.

"You've been stalking us for two years, why?"

"I have every right to." He twitched, Muraki liked the power he seemed to have over this boy and continued. "You and me seem to have a bond, since I can't seem to sleep or walk without having this gut feeling to follow you when I feel you."

"F-feel me?" Hisoka tried to play it stupid, since this Muraki wasn't suppose to have any previous memories of before.

"It's like you're in me, or I'm in you, so I've easily been able to follow you. Plus at just the thought, I make you ache in pain. I think its fun." The blonde glared. "That's not nice Bouya, now shall we walk, I have business to discuss with you two."

"And if we refuse?" Muraki smirked. Within seconds, a ripping feeling courses through out Hisoka's body, causing his feet to buckle and fall.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki caught him. "Alright, you have our attention, just stop that."

"I did." Violet eyes glare daggers at the boy in front of him.

"He did Tsuzuki, I'm fine. It was just a blitz."

"Oh but I've been practicing on the little animals in our backyard. I could make it last if you'd like."

"No, let's walk." The brunet looked at the youth to make sure he didn't want to just teleport out of there. "Let's hear him out first, ok? Something's just different for some reason." He whispered and the man nodded as both followed the silver haired boy.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Always to the point Tsuzuki-san?" Both twitched but realized they had said each others name and this could just be him being polite…who knows. "But yes, I don't have much time. About ten years ago I was abandoned and a man named Oriya found and raised me. He talked a lot in a strange point of vision or reality, as if we both lived another life or mainly me. Up until I met you two I cared nothing for it. But you, Bouya, after seeing you I wanted to know more. I knew my mind was erased somehow and I traveled to try and get it back..." He paused looking at them a moment.

"Finding I wasn't human and had abilities as well as you two wasn't enough, I wanted everything. So I stayed out longer, stalking you two of course since my mind seemed to snap every time I was around you. Although after a while I went home….only to find out the only person I knew in this life time was dying. My powers….they did nothing, they only hurt but yours, I watched you two. You can heal." He stopped walking. "I want you to save Oriya."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka but the boy already had a response ready. "Everyone dies, it's not something you can stop. It's how a human life goes." He laughed.

"I'm not human and I live on, what do you have against that?"

"Your existence was an accident, Oriya is human. As human he'll die if on the kiseki. You're just going to have to bear with it." Hisoka didn't even care to sugar coat a single word, nor did he want to stick around to listen to the teenaged Muraki's complaints. Turning sharply on his heel, the blonde started to head in the opposite direction.

Briefly stunned for the latter's actions, silver eyes quickly narrowed, glaring daggers into the back of the boy. Despite earlier's little demonstration, the emerald eyed shinigami still wanted to defy his words. He smirked, even at a distance he knew he could bring that brat to his knees. Violet eyes widen sensing the danger his partner had just put himself in.

"I'll go see him." Tsuzuki cracked out suddenly. Muraki only turned to look at the other man dumfounded, waiting for further conformation. "I'll go to the Kokakuro and see what I can do for him."

"There's no ifs or maybes, save him or that boy will suffer for the rest of eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

Kage: This one took forever and I'm really sorry! Instead of school its work that's got me busy. -_- But still, updates sha'll continue! I apologize now, a lot of the scenes in this chapter are rushed. I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of a better way to phrase a few things as you'll soon find out.

Laustic: Thank you much! Sorry for the long wait but I happily present to you chapter 3. Let me know what you think.

MeghanthePagan: Glad to hear and at your request here's more!

Senna-robbins: Thanks for the review and support! I hope the chapters that following continue to please.

Warning: Nothing that the rating shouldn't cover.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this anime.

**One Last Step**

Chapter 3:

Hisoka refused, under no circumstances would he ever even _think_ to help that man who had ruined his entire life and well being. He knew his partner was naïve and just wanted to help either that or keep Muraki from hurting his lover, but honestly. He'd been with a curse for over ten years, no pain can compare to that. That was the empath's logic at least.

Despite the silver haired teenager's threats, and Tsuzuki's worried shell, Hisoka had turned the other way and headed back to Meifu once out of sight. _Tsuzuki can do as he pleases, that monster's harmless anyway. I don't need this extra stress, it's not like this new Muraki can get to our home._

_~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The whole trip back to the Kokakuro was nothing but short of hell in the Shinigami's head. Thoughts were whirling around so quickly he swore he could've made himself dizzy. To lighten his own mood he laughed at what his partners' smart ass comment to that would have been, but Hisoka wasn't with him to make it.

That made Tsuzuki a little uncomfortable. He was always accustomed to having the teen around, even in a situation like this; it made him wonder if he made the right choice following Muraki. Too late for saying no though, he was almost there and when Hisoka's safety was even toyed with even in words, he'd always try to prevent it.

Finally arriving at the once flourishing inn, violet eyes cautiously took in the familiar scenery. Besides paint being slightly peeled, plants loosing their color, and the grounds a little damaged, the place was in almost the same condition the last time he'd seen it. That definitely made things a little relaxing knowing if the place was still in tack; life was still entering and leaving.

"Let's go, you're wasting time." The brunet was snapped from his bewildered state by the stiff voice that had led him there.

Nodding ever so slightly, Tsuzuki followed the emotionless teen inside the Kakokuro. "He's right in there." Muraki pointed to one of the bedrooms.

"You're not coming in as well?"

"I have delicate things to attend to right this moment Tsuzuki-san. Besides your mission is simple, why would I need to be present? I'll be back to check on you two later." He turned on his heels and started walking to the back of the inn. Watching the fleeting figure Tsuzuki couldn't help but think. _He'll always be like this, it's Muraki after all. _Turning towards the bedroom door, he sighed before opening it. _Maybe Hisoka was right. _

Sighing sort of in a regretful state, he slides the door open to find a man lying on the floor in a sea of blankets. Not exactly traditional or even remotely neat looking but somehow, Tsuzuki though, was probably Muraki's fault for not being home enough to take care of the sickly man.

Daringly, the brunet takes small steps closer. Whether Oriya was awake or not, who knows but silence seemed to be a good option, until Tsuzuki stepped on a creaking board. He cursed but not really upsettingly. It was an old inn after all, if it didn't have at least one loose board there'd have to be some sort of craft going on.

Sensing a presence, the man on the floor turns towards the intruder. Smirking lightly, the raven haired man makes no means of getting up but instead faces up at the ceiling. He chuckles but doesn't move.

"Funny to have you here, and by Kazutaka's will, that's surprising." Tsuzuki didn't respond but was close enough to lean over Oriya. "So, is the boy with you?"

"No. He chose not to come."

"Wasn't unexpected." He sighs shifting slightly. "Ever have an addiction you can never relieve?" The question caught the shinigami off guard.

"I suppose." He lies, quite well knowing an addiction he can never see to without hurting the one he loved.

"It's been over a year since my last smoke and even longer since I've seen Kazutaka as the way I once loved him." He laughs. "That's an addiction not fulfilled, wouldn't you say?" Tsuzuki only grimaced. Oriya sounded like a senile old man, rather than a cocky swordsman's anymore. He pondered on what mission the teenaged Muraki had assigned him but could only clench his fists. "You're here to save me, is that right?" Violet eyes snapped open, only to be laughed at. "Don't bother. It's time and I'd rather die."

"I can't….if I don't…."

"You'll be in a foot load of shit no matter what the ruling is in your position. Tsuzuki-san, for years I had to sit by and watch my best friend ruin his life. Then find his obsession and have it blown in his face, and now be stuck as a spoiled teenaged. Do you realize his real age? Do you realize mine? I'm tired, and isn't it your job to see souls to their judging, not keep them from the inedible? I want to die, as much as it may hurt my friend, let me die. That's my favor to ask of you, just stay out of it and let me die here."

Tsuzuki's violet eyes met sad and darkened black ones, only to find himself turning away again. Kneeling lightly, he picks up the man's wrist to feel for a pulse. A slow one, and slowing but still there. Nodding, the older man gave the dying man his peace. "Please watch Kazutaka for me, not much I can do for him now." He closes his eyes finally, as Tsuzuki squeezes the once pulsing wrist.

For years to come he'll always be a shinigami, one that brings death to it's final resting ground but it never got easy. No matter who the person was, it always brought tears to the violet orbs.

"Thank you for helping Hisoka and me a while ago. I'm sorry for not being on better terms and I promise to let Muraki know how this little session went." With a small bow, Tsuzuki stood up wiping any stray tears onto his sleeve. He hated it... just hated it. HE could've saved this person, despite the consequences, he was right there. He could have done it, but….Oriya wanted this right? To have the painful remains of his life just to be able to go for judgment? He shakes his head, no death is right but it just happens.

"What have you done?" A sharp voice pierced Tsuzuki's ears, as he quickly turned to the door. The platinum blonde stared horrified daggers at the shinigami before him. "I told you to save him….what have you done!"

The brunet cringed slightly at the anger in the teen's voice. It was not a loud yell, but the intensity was all but there. He blinked worriedly for a moment…had he just screwed up with bigger consequences than originally planned? He looked down at the lifeless form of the former swordsman's before standing and facing his 'enemy'.

"Please listen, he-"

"You think my threats are mere child's play don't you." He cut him off.

"No! No, not at all. I wouldn't have come if-" Tsuzuki tried to interject but Muraki was not one to be reasoned with. He was prepared to fight the older shinigami, but tactfully he already had in his mind a plan to get back at the man.

"You'll pay Tsuzuki. I will not act so reckless as to take you out, that would be far from what I wish to accomplish now." Violet eyes watched the boy carefully as he turned and pointed down the hall. Before he could think of something to even say, a sorry or anything he was told to leave. No questions asked, just to leave the premises and not return.

Not wanting to cause anymore conflicts with Muraki, Tsuzuki nodded and headed down the hall. As he got outside and prepared to teleport back to Meifu, he could feel silver eyes drilling holes into his back and decided not to turn around and leave immediately. The moment the shinigami was gone from the location or even human world, Muraki went back inside.

Walking down the halls, he pondered on his next move. Definitely disposing of his friends body but he'd be keeping his word to the Kyushu pair hands down. _Take the closest thing to me away and I'll pay back the favor._ Muraki's lips curled into a cynical grin as he thought. "An eye for an eye, as they say Tsuzuki-san" He spoke a loud to no one disappearing into the darkness of the inn.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning back to Meifu wasn't even close to heartwarming. It didn't appear as if Hisoka had told anyone where his partner was or what he was doing, but the teen's absence from the office was un nerving. According to his co-workers the blonde never even called the office. Deciding that there were only two places the boy would go to in a time like these, Tsuzuki made his way to the library.

Thankfully after only ten minutes of arguing with the Gushoshin pair, Tsuzuki was able to ask them the simple question, if his partner was currently or had been in the library that day. Much to his relief, Hisoka had stopped by to pick up a book, which meant he was probably home by now.

"He didn't seem himself though Tsuzuki-san, is something wrong?" The question caused the man to cringe. Shaking his head to the twins, he smiled and told them he'd go find out and tell them later, not that he actually would.

Not wasting time, he teleported himself to the house they shared and once again was able to breathe a sigh of relief. The teen was curled up on the couch; book perched in his lap, seemingly resting though. Tsuzuki smiled warmly, retrieving a light blanket from the bedroom and placed it across the sleeping figure. He was positive there'd be some commotion after Hisoka got up, but for now he felt no need to irritate or disturb him anymore than he already had.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the blonde woke to the smell of smoke and possibly what was once breakfast. He shot up from the couch and rushed to the kitchen discovering food on the table that appeared to have avoided the burning, but black smoke still lingered around the stove where his partner stood. Sighing a bit he stretched his back to get the kinks out from sleeping on the couch a takes a seat at the table.

"What're you doing?" He broke the silence unaware of Tsuzuki had even noticed his presence.

"I'm finishing up making our breakfast. Only a few things burnt this time 'Soka." The man turned around smiling discarding the inedible food in the trash. The empath just nodded watching him finish up cleaning the small mess on the stove and sit across from him with food presented on both plates. Both simply picked at their food in silence, the topic needing to be discussed being avoided for some time.

It didn't take long for Tsuzuki to finish though and he was a little unnerved at Hisoka's silence. The boy didn't even complain once about his cooking! Finally deciding to take the risk, he takes a short breath and begins. "His friend didn't make it…"

Emerald eyes look up at him for a moment than closes as he takes a sip of tea. "I told Muraki he wouldn't, and you should've known as well."

"I know that! But he was threatening to hurt you!"

"He's a little kid on Earth who doesn't remember hardly any of his past self. When he sent that wave through me it was nothing compared to what he's capable or was capable of doing years ago. I'm not worried about him and either should you be." Hisoka then got up from his seat and went to wash up the dishes to distract himself.

Tsuzuki watched the teen's back for a while and understood exactly what he was saying but he couldn't help but think that maybe this 'kid' Muraki was a threat. _It's been years since he's really done anything but still… he just seemed so vengeful when I left. _He sighs. _Maybe Hisoka's right._

A heavy silence fell over the two as the small clean up began and both got ready for work. Things slowly mellowed out through out the day and the two managed to strike a few conversations here and there.


End file.
